The final Mission!
by zackthelombax
Summary: sequel to Ratchet & Zack and Intro. Justice. Now Ratchet has reunited a with his bros and are now going to there home planet to save the prisoners and most important mom. Will they find what there looking for? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Final Mission

The last story in this series.  
They are now united and they are going home. What will they find along the way?  
Just a heads up if you didn't know, they are triplets.

Chapter 1:Deporting

As the sun rose upon the day. The three brothers are awake and getting final preparations ready for deportor.

"Food" Zack asked

"Check" Justice answered

"Clothes"

"Check"

"Weapons, gadgets, and most important drinks" Zack said looking at his brother?

"Check, Check and of course check, wait a minute, where Ratchet?" Justice said looking around for him.

"He's with clank saying there good byes" Zack answered.

**In Clank's room**

They were sitting on the bed and ratchet said. "Well I guess this is good bye" Ratchet said not really wanting to.

"It's not good bye just so long until we meet again" Clank said cheering Ratchet up. "Yeah I guess you're right like always" Ratchet said smiling. They shook hands and Ratchet left for his journey.

"Good luck ratchet" Clank said waving good bye.

He came to the roof where his brothers were. "You okay ratchet" Justice asked looking at him. "Yeah I'm alright" Ratchet said back.

"Okay now that preparations are complete we can head out" Zack said. opening the door to his ship.

"Okay but, there is one thing I must do first" Ratchet said walking toward the ship.

"And what is that" Justice asked very curious.

"Well it would beeeee, I CALL SHOTGUN" Ratchet said running past me into the ship.

"What oh no you don't I'm older so I should get shotgun" Justice yelled also running into the ship.

As his younger siblings almost run over him he said to himself " Younger brother, but what can you do." He than entered the ship to see Ratchet in the shotgun seat and Justice in a behind seat in the middle of my and Ratchet's seat. "Is everyone comfort" he asked.

"Yep" they both answered. Now that that is done they took out there medallions to show where there destination was. "Computer show coordinates for this place" Zack said to his super computer. The computer then scan the hologram and came out with the coordinates. "Alright get ready and hold on you two." Zack said as he began to move the ship. Then once it was in the sky it shot out at speeds way faster then the speed of sound.

"Alright get ready for hyperdrive mode" Zack said as he pulled the lever and then left the galaxy they were in. "Okay this may take a long while to exit this mode so make you selfs at home. Zack said putting the ship in autopilot.

"Well I'm going to take a nap so turn on the cryosleep chamber and I'll see you in a few hours." Justice said going to the chamber.

"I think I'll get something to eat, Zack open the food storage." Ratchet said. "Okay" he push a button to open the storage.

"I guess I'll keep an eye on our location" Zack said looking at our location in hyperdrive.

* * *

First chapter done sorry about not starting it sooner but things started happening with school being out. Anyway this will be different from the first two, if I get at lease one review per chapter then I will update faster, but if there aren't any then I won't update for a long while.

Okay same as always Read & Review,  
peace.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final Mission

Chapter 2: Is there one for me?

Justice is still sleeping in the chamber, Ratchet has falling asleep with a bag of chips ove his head and Zack is sitting looking at their location in hyperspace and waiting for them to exit. "I wonder how long this is going to take its already been half a day" Zack said while crossing his arms. "I wonder what the planet with look like, I know what it used to look like, but things have changed since then." He walked over to Ratchet sleeping form. "I wonder if he's dreaming about something."

**In Ratchet's dream**

Ratchet is recalling all his adventures he's had through out his life. Meeting clank for the first time, Defeating Derk, Becoming famous. Then being told to help a business man to get back his pet and meeting the hot Anglea and finally taking down the main protopet. After that his home planet is being invaded and being run by Dr. Neferious, and meeting the lovely Sasha. Helping them all even Caption Quark to take down the evil Dr.

In the Future series he is on the run from a small person named Percival Tachyon, who is said to be ruler of the universe, but also looking for his lombax history and facts. Along the way he meets good looking Talwin. After finding the secret and fighting and finally beating Tachyon.

(In Ratchet's mind)

I have done many things, but the thing I have not done is get into a relationship with anyone. I have meet many girls in the past, but have not tried to do anything about them, it's maybe to late to do anything now. I wonder if any of them really liked me, well I know sasha did kind of hard to not see that, anyway can't do nothing now, I wonder if any of the prisoners are girls.

**End of dream**

"He is probably thinking about how many weapons he has" Zack said to himself. Now he is walking to where Justice is. "Justice has been named the smart one, sometimes I think what going on inside his mind."

**Inside Justice's mind**

I wonder what Jak and everyone else is doing right now. They all looked like they can take care of each other, also Jak and Keira looked great together, and I think I saw Torn with some redhead girl at one time.

I have never had anyone like that in my life, I do hope that I find that someone.

**Outside his mind**

(Yawn) "Man I'm getting tired." Zack walked to his chair and started to close his eyes and think for a while.

I don't really know about my bros. but I have never had a girlfriend before. I haven't even meet anyone one that made me want to get to know them better. If they also have this problem I'm sure they at least thought about it. Well I getting tired better go to sleep now.

Now all of them are sleeping and are now dreaming about that one person that will make them want to risk there lives for.

* * *

I know I said no chapters until a review, but this idea came into my head and I didn't want to lose it. So just think it as a chapter 1 extended.


	3. Chapter 3

The Final Mission

Chapter 3: Finding home

All three lombaxes are still asleep, until a loud siren sound came from the computer woke both ratchet and Zack up. "Man what the hell is that noise" Ratchet said while covering his ears. Zack walked up to the computer screeen to see a big sign indicating they are about to exit hyperspace.

"So that's the reason for the loud siren" Zack said while turning off the sirens. "But why made the alarm so loud" He ask his computer.

"Will the simple reason is because you were asleep and I had to wake you up somehow" It said. "Well think I guess it's time to take control and drive us out of this place" Zack said taking control of his ship. "What a minute where the hell is justice" Zack asked Ratchet.

"Oh shoot he is still in the cryosleep chamber, I'll go get him out." Ratchet ran to where Justice was sleeping and opened up the chamber. "Justice wake up, come on wake up man" Ratchet said while shaking him. Nothing. Ratchet then took a deep breathe and yell "JJJJUUUUSSSTTTTICCCCEEE." He was now wide awake and said " Ow man who called my name."

"Come on Justice it's time to get up and get ready to exit hyperdrive mode" Ratchet said dragging his brother. They both sat in there seats and looked at Zack. "Okay I got him we are really to leave."

"Okay, now both of you hang on tight" Zack told them. The ship then started to speed up and when way faster. As the ship reach a certain speed, Zack pulled a lever and in a split second the ship was out of hyperspace and in a new galaxy. "What a rush, are you guys okay" he looked at his bros to see them nearly glued to there seats.

"Yeah we alright" they said relaxing there bodies. Justice got up to look out the window. "So this is the galaxy that mom is it" he said to himself. "Hey guys lets see just how far we are from our home planet." All three agreed and took out there medallions. The hologram is in sight and they were right, they where in the right galaxy, but. "It still looks like we got a long way to go before we get there.

"But can't the ship get there faster by speeding up" Ratchet asked looking at Justice.

"It would, but the ship doesn't have enough fuel to go that fast now, so we will have to keep going at the speed we are at now" Zack explained to them both. "Justice can you decide how long it will take us to reach our destination.

"Will at the speed we are going and the distance we have to travel, I say about 3 days." Justice told them. "I suggest we find something to kill time."

"I'll go make sure all my weapons are up to max power" Ratchet said than ran to a room on one side of the ship.

"I will be in the other room working on something to help us once we get there" Justice said before he left.

"I going to see if I can find some information on what the planet looks like now." Zack said going to his computer.

**Time skip (3 days)**

"Home planet coming into view." Zack said over the intercom. His brothers come and looked out the window.

"Wow we are finally here" They both said.

"Both of you sit down and prepare for landing" Zack said as he deployed the landing gear. They both obeyed and went to their sits. The ship is now entering the atmosphere. As it get closer and closer to the ground and then stops only inches away from the ground.

"Okay are you ready to go" Zack said putting the ship in standby mode. All three of them got up and when to the window to see what it looks outside. Outside it was raining and was very dark and thunder could be heard.

"Zack is this what it said on the information you found out about this place" Ratchet said now believing what he saw.

"I'm afraid so" Zack answered. "Come on we got got a mission to complete and we can't waste any time."

"Wait before we go I have something for us" Justice ran to where he was working and came back with 3 pairs of boots. "These are hover boots I made to make traveling easier for us and they are also grind and gravity boots also." He handed them one pair and they put them on.

"Wow this is cool thank alot" Ratchet said. "Okay now we are ready to do this. They exit the ship turn on the hover boots and zoomed to where the signal was strongest.

* * *

Now the next one is where it starts to gets very good so if you like it and wait it to keep going all you have to do is review this or any chapter.

The hover boots are from the new Ratchet & Clank game and not my idea.


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Mission

Last Time:  
Ratchet, Zack, and Justice have finally arrived at there home planet, only to find a like a baron planet.

Chapter 4: Freeing prisoners

As they zoomed though the planet looking for a big overlord castle, they were looking around at what used to be there homeland. "I know it wouldn't look good, but this is just terrible" Ratchet said while wipping the water from the rain off his face. Justice and Zack stopped in there tracks and turn to Ratchet and nodded "no." "Oh well lets go and make sure no one ever gloomy on this planet again." They started moving for a few minute, until they came to a huge creepy looking castle.

"This must be the place" Justice said looking strait at the place.

Zack looked at his medallion and the signal seem to be strongest inside and said. "Come on we got a lot of work to do in this place." He lead his brothers inside after Ratchet picking the lock. Inside was a big prison/ mansion like place. They walk around until they go to a fork in the road/place. "Great it looks like we will have to split up, Justice you take the right path, Ratchet the left, and I got the middle." Both of them nodded and went there separate ways.

**With Zack(PPV)**

"This place sure is big castle, it could a while before we find mom." I said. I walked around until I came to a door. I listen to see if there was anyone on the other side and I heard yelling and a little big of crying.

"Hey bitch it's time to get up, lunch time" the stranger said. "now be good and maybe I'll bring you some seconds." He was now laughing and sounded like he was coming to the door.

I though for a second and came up with an idea. I turn on the gravity app. of the boots Justice made and quietly ran up to the ceiling. He came on looking around, maybe he heard me , but he just humped his shoulder and started walking. I saw his keys in his back pocket and decided they may come in handy so I reach and slowly pulled them out of his pocket. When he was out of sight I jump down and entered through the door.

Inside was a small room with a prison cell in the back of it. I walk toward it to see inside, a prisoner was inside. I unlocked the door the see a lombax girl in the corner holding her knees. I walked up to her and she was at first scared but calm down after she realise I wasn't a guard.

"You're a lombax and not a prisoner yet, who are you" she asked me. When I told her my name she looked at me and embraced me. "So you're the warrior Zack, son of our queen Rita."I shock my head yes and she let go of me. "Wait didn't she have three children, where are your brothers."

"They are someplace else inside the place looking for other prisoners" I answered her. "By the way what is you're name" I asked.

"Courtney" she said.

"Do you know where my mother is" I asked?

she answered "I'm sorry but no."

"That's okay lets get out of here before another guard comes back." I told her to get on my back and we will get out, she did what she was told and we left the room.

**With Ratchet(PPV)**

"Man these hover boots are cool" I said as I went around the hall looking for doors, then I stopped once I reached a locked door. "Then looks like a job for the Decoder. After I hacked in I saw a cell with a prisoner inside. The prisoner walked up to the cell and said.

"Are you next to torure me today?" she asked.

"No I'm here to help you" I said. After I unlocked the cell she walked out and got a good look at me.

"Wait a minute I heard from someone that there was three lombax brothers that were sended away, but will come back to save us all" she said. "Are you one of them?"

I nodded, then I asked if she seen my mom, or at know where she is at.

She answered "No."

"Oh well that okay, at lease you are safe with me now" I said. "Come on we're out of here." I lifted she up and was about the left the room until I heard some steps being made by something medal.

"No, it must be a inspectionbot, quick hide" she said. The bot came in looked around a bit and left.

I came out of my hiding place and said "Let's get out of here before someone or something else comes." I lifted her and we left the room.

"Before I forget, I want to know how did you get the door open" she asked me.

"With one of these." I showed her the gadget I use to get inside.

"Okay oh and by the way the name's Alexis" she told me.

"Kay name's Ratchet." I said back

**With Justice(PPV)**

"It sure was a good idea to include the grind app. to the hover boot I invented" I said as I was grinding across a big gap in the floor. As I neared the end the end of the grinding I came to a door that was unlock. Inside was a small room with many scraps of food and bowl around on the floor.

To the back was a prison cell. I walked up to it, open it, and looked inside, what I saw was a lombax girl in a fighting stance.

"I'm tired of you people treating us like crap" she said as she charged toward me, but I side-step her and pulled her back in front of me.

"Don't worry I'm not here to make your life worse, only to make it better" I said. I let go of her and she stared at me.

"Well your not one of the guards so I guess it's alright, but I got my eye on you" she said. "While the way is clear let us get out of here before someone comes."

"Come on I'll carry you" I said. She first looked at me funny, but I quickly said. " Do you have a faster way?" She sighed and came to me as I lifted er up and we left. "By the way my name's Justice, what's yours.

"Kristy" she answered back.

* * *

Chapter 4 done sorry for the lomg wait I did wait to update sooner, but I was on a trip and I had a lot of thing to do, but I'm back now and ready to do more.  
Same as always more reviews more chapters, but I may do one more because I have gotten more popplary HAPPY 4th OF JULY EVERYONE


	5. Chapter 5

The Final Mission

Last Time:  
Ratchet, Zack, and Justice came up to a castle, must likely the place where there mom is being held. Once inside they had to split up. Each one of them saved a prisoner and are know heading deeper into the castle.

Chapter 5: Is it love at first sight.

"Hey Ratchet, Justice do you guys hear me" Zack asked talking into the ear piece?

"I hear you Zack" Ratchet said. "So do I" Justice said,. "What the problem" They both asked.

"To start off I just rescued a prisoner but we seem to have reached a dead end" Zack said. "what about you two" He asked.

"I also saved one but it seems that we can't go any farther in the hallway we are in" Ratchet answered to Zack.

"My path stills has a long way to go, you guys should come and meet me I'll wait for you" Justice answered. Then they hung up and both Ratchet and Zack went to the hall where Justice was at. "My brothers will be coming soon we will just wait for them." He let her down and they started waiting. After a while Kristy moved closer to Justice and said.

"I never really got a chance to really thank you for saving me so this is my thanks." She turned to Justice and kissed him on his cheek. Justice was surprised, then we looked at her and was about to say something his brother came.

"Hey bro how you doing" Ratchet said.

"Alright so It seems you did save some people" Justice.

"Yeah, we did and what about you, you seem to be having a good time with her" Zack said. "And she was smiling.

They both looked at each other and blushed, but then turned away from each other.

"Will whatever we need to keep going if we are going to find mom" Ratchet said "But before we go let introduce our new friends, This cute girl is Alexis. She started giggling at what Ratchet about her and said thanks.

"The one I saved is the very attractive girl named Courtney" Zack said. Courtney then smiled and moved closer to Zack.

"Okay and the girl with me is Kristy." Justice said.

"Alright now that is done lets keep going" Ratchet said. All three of them pick up the girl that was with them and started moving. They talked along the way about when this all started, how did the three lombaxes get here and will they be able to save everyone.

When they stoped talking the three brother started thinking about the girls.

**Ratchet**

I have been with many girls in my lifetime, but this one seem to be a little diffrent then them and more cutier too. Could it be

**Justice**

Why did she kiss me does she have a crush on me, will I will say she is really good to look at and I wouldn't mind another kiss. Could it be

**Zack**

Courtney is really attractive to for some reason, I have never felt this way about someone before, will maybe my mom and brother but I just fell good being near her. Could it be

**All three**

"Love at first sight"

**Somewhere deep in the castle someone is watching**

"So it seems that you're sons are better heroes then I though, they've already freed some of my prisoners. But they still have a long way to go before they make it here.

"My sons will stop you and free everyone" Rita said

"**SILENT" **he said. "I will say they are tougher then I you told me, but lets see if they can handle the next level. He then spoke into a mini microphone and then walked toward Rita. In the meantime let have some fun you and me.

"Get away from she tried to move but the chains held her in place.

"Okay I won't touch you, I not like some people who will touch someone if they don't want me to, but I still say you sons will possible died before they even reach us" he said. After that a guardian came. "Take her back to her cell. The robot did what it was told. "Now to be entertain by what they will go though to find there mom, HAHAHAHAHA.

**Back to the lombaxes**

"Hey look guys there's a door up ahead" Ratchet said. They stopped in front of it and slowly opened it. Justice look to see what was on the other side to so a big empty room. They walked into the middle and then the light was turn on.

"Wait what's going on" Zack asked himself. Then on the floor some trapdoors open up to many robot in armor in the room. "Looks like we'll have to fight our way through just the reach the door on the other side. they prepared themselves for battle. Then the army dash toward them.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 5 sorry for the long wait, but now school is about the start and I have to get ready.  
I will still try to update alot sooner now.

Same as always Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

The Final Mission

Last Time  
The brothers have been looking for there mom for a while, but no success while it seems that they may have developed feeling for the women they saved and hopefully they feel the same about them to, but there's no time for that as it seem they are in a trap and must fight to get through.

Chapter 6: Getting closer

"Just great" Justice said "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen." He got out his pistol gun and started shooting while dodging blows and shots.

"Yeah well it was bound to happen sooner or later" Zack said while dashing at the army with sword in hand taking out a good amount.

"Well this is a great chance to show off my new weapons" Ratchet said excited. He got out his CryoMine Glove and started freezing enemies, then the Spiral of Death to finish them off.

"This is easy we should be done in a few minutes" Ratchet said. He looked around for a bit a realized something. "Hey guys where are the girls." His question was soon answer when he saw them also fighting of members of the robots.

"You can forget it if you think we're going to go back to our cells" said Kristy, while picking off robots piece by piece with her sharp claws. Courtney and Alexis were also fighting them off with there sharp claws and ripping them to shreds.

"I'm tired of being slaves to you and your master" Courtney said.

"It's finally time to take back our planet" said Alexis.

"Well it seem that they can hold there own lets focus on defeating the remainder of them" Zack said.

**After a few more minutes of blowing up, clawing, or freezing army was finished**

"Told you it would not take a long time, now lets continue" Ratchet said as they started to left the room.

After they exited the first room they entered another room and in front of them was what seem to be a giant death-droid with guns and armor more better then the army's. After a while it eyes started to glow red and it stood up and started walking to the group.

"Great" Justice said.

"Don't worry I got this" Ratchet then got out his R.Y.N.O and with one blast the Droid was no more.

"Thanks Ratchet" Alexis came up to Ratchet and gave him a hug because of what he done.

"Don't worry about it" He answer back. Just a few second later His medallion started glowing and soon Justice's and Zack's started glowing too.

"Our medallion" Zack said "We must be getting closer to mom" His brother nodded and them all three of them graped and carry the girls as them zoomed the where the signal was getting stronger.

**In the control room**

There mom's medallion was sending a signal to her children "Why, why did you decide now to give me back my medallion" she asked him

"It's simple, your sons have easily destroyed what I though would be a challenge for them so I leading them to you so I can meet them personal and take care off them myself" He answered back.

He then walked to the camera following them. "I won't send anymore robot as it seem to only be a minor threat to them" He watch as they speed following the signal. "But they still got a long way to go before they get to see there mother" He then closed his eyes and started thinking and then he tought "_Even if it's the last thing they will ever see."_

_

* * *

_Chapter 6 complete: It has been a long time, but now I have a new labtop and school has finally calmed down a bit so I promise that I will update more sooner.  
Same as always if you like it Review and tell me how much you like this chapter.  
(I also have started my new fanfic, but it will not be uploaded until this is done)


	7. Chapter 7

The Final Mission

It seems that our heroes are getting closer to finally finding there mom and saving her, but what they don't know is it a trap and also who is the person responsible for all this?

Chapter 7: Showdown!

(beep, beep, beep) "It seems we are getting closer and closer just wait mom were coming" Justice said.

"Yeah and we are also closer to kicking the butt of whoever is the cause of all this" Ratchet said catching up to Justice.

Zack looked back at his siblings and said "Saving first, butt kicking later." They continue to ran until They came to a double sided door.

"This must be it" said Courtney. Ratchet looked at his medallion. "The signal says she is right in behind this door." He tried to open it but couldn't. "Just great it's lock"

"Wait let me try." Justice came to the door and easily opened it. "See."

"What the hell, how did you open it" Ratchet asked confused. Justice replied "You turned the nob the wrong way." "Oh I knew that."

They entered the room and it was pitch black. "Man I can't see a thing in here" said Kristy. "OWW" said Justice "that was my foot" Kristy replied "sorry"

"Ouch, right on my tail" yelled Zack. "Sorry about a that" said Alexis. All of the sudden the light turn on.

"Hey who turn on the lights" asked Ratchet.

"I did" The six of them turn around to see none other then CAPT. SLAG.

"Slag, how did you get here and more important how did you take over this planet." Ratchet asked furiously.

"All questions will be answered soon" he said. "But how about you guys meet your mom." He took out a controller and pressed a button and there mother was freed.

"Mom" the three bros rushed toward her as fast as they can. "Mom we finally found you."

"I knew all along that you would come and save everyone my children." They all gather and took part in a group hug.

"Queen Rita we are happy to see that you are finally safe" Courtney said as she started walking over to she and knelled soon followed by both Alexis and Kristy. "Your sons are the ones who rescued us and we are most thankful for them" Courtney said standing up.

Zack walked over to her and put his arm around her. "So you are oh, good to know" Courtney blushed and as soon as she noticed she covered her face.

"Looks like Courtney's got a little crush on a certain someone" Kristy said to Alexis.

"Well now that we are done getting to each other better, let's go to the battle field" said Slag. He then called for his loyal first mate, Rusty Pete.

"Coming caption." Pete came running in before tripping on a mug of spilled groge. He then got up and stood next to his caption. "What you be needing caption."

"Let us lead our guest to the battle arena" Slag answered

"You got it caption(hic)" They lead the seven lombaxes to a big arena.

"Now, you may have beaten me once but you won't beat me this time." Out of nowhere he started breathing fire at the group.

Zack jumped in front of the group took out his wrench and started spinning it really fast to negate the attack. "That was a cheap shot and you know it" Zack said toward Slag.

"What do you expect me to play fair, ha ha, that's a laugh" Slag responded.

Zack turned around to the group and said " This is going to be to dangerous for all seven of us here."

"He's right" Ratchet said. "Mom you and the girls get out of here and head towards the ship."

"Here I've drawn up a map this should lead right to where our ship is it will be safe there." Justice handed her the map.

"No we don't want to leave you behind" said Alexis

"We aren't going anywhere without you guys" Courtney said.

"Don't forget we can handle our self's" said Kristy.

"We already know you can but this is difference" said Zack. " He is must stronger then what we though and we can't risked any of you getting hurt."

"But" Courtney started

"Girls" Rita said towards them. "Listen to the princes of this world."

They took one last look at them and nodded okay. The boy then came up and hug each of there girl.(Z-C, R-A, J-K)

They released and headed out of the arena towards the ship. Rita said to herself "I lost you guys once please don't make lose you guys again.

"Okay bros. lets hurry up and finish this guy off" said Ratchet. He started off by throwing a cryomite at him, but it wasn't so effective to him.

"Ha is that all you got: Slag taunted

Justice took out dual wielding wrenches and combined them to form a double sided on. (note: if you played R&CF ACiT you know what it looks like.)

"All right then try this." His wrench then shot out an energy ball that hit Slag right in his face.

"Not bad, now it's my turn." Slag then shot out three blue arrow that home in on his targets.

"This trick again" Ratchet then used his spiral of death and got rid of his.

Justice just shot a energy ball at the one following him.

Zack had and idea and waited for his to get closer and hit it with his wrench only hard enough to seen it back at slag, at double its speed.

Slag just duck, but it ricochet off the wall and hit him in the back. "Oh, okay time to get serious" He then took out two swords and charged toward them.

As he slash away and missing only barely, he jumped in the air and bounce back down making a shockwave, hitting all three of them. As they fell back their weapons dropped. Slag noticed this and made his way to the defenseless ones.

"I knew you were no match for me." He really his sword for the final blow but just before he slices them, Ratchet pulled out his R.Y.N.O V and aimed at slag.

"Stop are I will pull the trigger" He said. Slag just laughed and said "GO, pull the trigger you not only destroy me, but you and everyone else in this place." He this turn around and show and bomb big enough to destroy everyone inside.

"But sight I'm having so much fun, I'll give you lombaxes one more chance to beat me.: He backed away and the bros got up.

"Listen ratchet do you have more of them cryomite left." Zack asked him

"Yes" he answered

"Okay I got a plan" Zack then told them the plan. "Got it"

"Got it" Ratchet and Justice said.

"Let's start off with a little fire" Slag started breathing fire again.

Zack then did what he did before, but this time he held it in place. "Now guys go for it"

Ratchet then ran behind Slag and toss a few cryomites at Slag completely freezing him. Justice then shot a small blast into the area of the bomb melting away that part.

"Okay I'll need a few moments"

**FEW SECONDS**

"Done"

"Self-Destruct has been activate, prepare to died it 2 mins."

"Come on guys we got to go now" Justice said. They quickly engages their hover boots and jetted out of the place.

After a while Slag unfroze and looked around. "Hey where did they go."

"Self-Destruct in t-minus 1 min."

"What, those lombaxes must have activated that." Slag said. "Just great now what"

Pete came and suggest that they should go out with a bang, and Slag just groaned.

**BACK WITH THE LOMBAXES**

"Finally we made it out" Zack said looking back at the palace.

"Hey it will 2 minutes in 5, 4, 3, 2.

!!!!!!!!!

"Now that what I call an explosion" Ratchet said looking at the now destoryed palace.

After a while they reach Zack's ship. and it front was 100s of lombaxes by the ship.

Soon the girls came and tackled the boys. "We were so worried about you guys" they said together.

"Well we were worried that we never get to do this" The boys then leaned toward the girls and kissed them. The girl quickly return and kissed back.

As soon as they were done there mom came and congratulate them on taking down Slag once and for all. Now I have something for you. She reach in her robe and pulled out three crowns and walked behind them. I now name thy, Prince Ratchet, Prince Justice, and Prince Zack. All haul the three princes of this world.

The crowded soon cheered at the new rulers of the planet and that they were in good hands. Then Ratchet, Zack and Justice walked up to the girl and Ratchet said. "Doesn't every prince need a princess."

The girl giggled and showed them they had crowns already with and explained that Queen Rita knew this was going to happen so she made these for us.

The boys smile and moved closer to there now princesses. Justice then looked around the and said "This place is going to need some serious cleaning up to do." Everyone agreed and then out of nowhere the sun rose over the planet.

"A new day, a new Adventure, it what your father would say" Rita said to her boys. They looked at her and smiled. Then Zack said "I'm sure he would."

* * *

FanFic Complete, Finally this is over, I had so must fun writing this last part of this series.  
Now the mission is done, Slag is gone and our heros not only saved there mom, they became princes and got there own princesses.  
I am planning on doing a epilogue to show what each are doing after, but I need at least one new review to do that  
Also my next fanfic, if you read my profile will be the first every R&C truth or dare hosted by me.  
Anyway Read & Review. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

The Final Mission

Epilogue:

Shout out to ratchetthecutestlombax for my new review needed for this final chapter, and now as I promised, the epilogue

"All hail the new princes and princesses," Queen Rita said. Every lombax then kneeled down in respect for them.

"Hey, I could get use to these," Ratchet then walked up to the crowd and raised his hand, then everyone got up all at once. "Sweet."

"Justice, do think that Ratchet will let royalty get to him?" Zack asked, but didn't get an answer as Justice was too busy with his new princess. "Nevermind."

"Okay, everyone there is an important matter that needs to be taken care of, I'm sure you all know what it is," She said to them, then they all nodded in agreement. "Okay," she walked up to the people. "Attention all lombaxes, ass you all know we are short one King, and as my time is nearly up, I think we can all agree that a new king and queen must take the stand." As she was speaking, everyone was shouting is agreement.

Justice in his mind thought, "I would love to be king and rule with Kristy by my side."

Rita then looked at her three princes and said, "Well the time has come, each one of you would make a find king, but which one the three of you think will be the best one."

They all looked at each other. "Don't look at me, it would be a great honor to be future king, but I have many more things I still want to do."

"Well, if you won't do, I guess the second oldest brother would be the best choice." Ratchet starts to step up, but is stopped Justice. "What, what is it Justice?" he asks.

"Um, I think that I would-" Justice is then interrupted Kristy.

"He thinks, that for the best for everyone that he stays and look after all the people, besides don't you already have a home and a galaxy to protect?" she tell him.

"That much is true, well I guess I can't argue with that logic." Ratchet admits. "But remember Justice."

"What."

"I don't know, you're the king," Ratchet says patting him on the shoulder.

"So Justice, do you take the responsibly of becoming the king of the lombaxes?"

"I do." Justice replies.

"Excellent," Rita then leads him to the people and makes the announcement. "Everyone meet your new ruler and the one to lead us back to the way things use to be, Justice." The crowd then roars with cheers, as Justice came up and accepted his new life.

**LATER **

"Well it's been fun, but it's time for us to take our leave," Zack says.

"This day was coming, I do hope to see you guys again," Justice says to his brothers.

"Don't worry," Zack says.

"You will," Ratchet finishes.

Ratchet, Alexis, Zack and Courtney all get on the ship and say their good-byes to the planet. They do plan to come back and visit again.

**(Three Years Later)**

**(Epilogue-Ratchet)**

"Now all you have to do is slowly put a little bit of gas into it and" Ratchet said inside his ship.

"Okay, I see now can I try," Alexis asked her new prince. Ratchet folded his arms and humped his shoulders. "Oh come on, PLEASE," she know with that face she can get Ratchet to do anything she wants.

"Fine, okay you can drive, but only to the next planet," he said. "Hey clank, want to go for a ride with Alexis driving." All of sudden Ratchet hears robot feet running away and a door shutting. "Lucky, bastard." Ratchet said under his voice. They both enter the ship and Ratchet is holding on for dear life before they even take off.

"How am I doing Ratchet?" Alexis asked.

"Not bad, at all," he told her. "We also aren't died yet."

"Hey Ratchet, what do you think your brothers are doing?" she asked. Ratchet comes up behind her and puts his arm around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Don't know, but I'm sure they are fine." He says back to her. Alexis then turns around to kiss him on the lips. Ratchet accepts but then he realizes something. "Wait, aren't you suppose to be driving," Ratchet then turns her quickly around and she continues to drive the ship.

"HAHA, sorry my prince," she tells him in a really girly voice.

An voice calls out to Ratchet.

"It looks like your son wants his dad." Her tell him

"I am still getting use to been called that," he tells her back, as he runs to the back of the ship.

For the rest of the day they rode through the galaxy.

**(Epilogue-Zack)**

Zack's ship is currently on auto-pilot.

"ZZZZZZZZ,"

"Zack, it's time to wake up." No response. "I'm not going to tell you again." No response. "Okay you asked for it.

Zack hears the last line and opens up one eye to see if something was coming his way, Nothing. He lifts up his head and says, "Well that was close, the last thing I need is a-" all of a sudden something falls on Zack and he falls to the floor

"Sudden Wake-up call," Courtney says to him while laughing at him.

"You are so lucky you are my princess," he tells her. "You know that?" She helps him up and says "Really, what would you do if I wasn't." Zack then crosses him arms and thinks for a while.

"Well?" she asks annoyed. Zack then tells her to stay there as he gets up and leave the room. Courtney is now really confused. Zack then comes back with a bucket. Courtney then leaps up, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," he starts running toward her and she flinches and Zack then dumps the bucket on top of her. She is waiting for something to happen, but to her surprise nothing has happen.

"It's empty," she asked confused, but happy.

"Of course it is, I would never do any harm to you," Zack then grabs her and lifts her up in the air. "Don't you know that?"

"Of course I do." They then kiss, but Courtney then stops it.

"Something on your mind?" he asks her.

"Zack, there's something I want to tell you, I'm pregnant." Zack then looks deep into her eyes and says, "You're serious."

"Yeah." Zack then goes to his computer and input a code. All of a sudden a door in the back of the room unlocks. Zack then leads her into in the show her to room he build for their child.

"I have been waiting a long time for this to happen," he looks at her. "This is officially the happiest day of my life."

Zack and Courtney are now expecting a new baby girl to come into the world and they are both excited.

**(Epilogue-Justice)**

"My king, repairs to the cities you have wanted have been made," a servant says.

"Great, you may go now," the servant walks away. Justice gets up and stares at his queen.

"Is something the matter my king," Kristy asks him. Justice nods no and whispers in her ear. She starts to giggle and says later. Justice then looks over his kingdom to see many lombaxes at work to help bring to planet back to the way it was.

"The last thing I want is to bring a new born into an unfinished world." Justice then fells Kristy rubbing on him. She says, "I wouldn't worry, with great parent, I know he or she will be just fine, also being heir to the kingdom may help him a bit." Justice then laughs and nods.

Justice then looks outside and sees his ship. "I wonder what would happen if I when for a little space ride. Justice then fells something pinching him.

"You aren't thinking about leaving and going on a ride now are you?" she asks. Justice starts to nod no before he hears her say. "Please don't forget to this time." Justice then turns around and lifts her up.

**(Later)**

"Have you seen the king?" someone asks.

"I think he's in his room maybe." Someone answers.

* * *

There you go, special thinks to ratchetthecutestlombax for wanting a epilogue I hope you enjoyed and if you want, read my new project A new tale

This story/series is now 100% done, but expect more about them in the future.

As always R&R

SEE YOU!


End file.
